


No Fear

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hot Messy Sex, I Felt Like It Smut, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Married Couple, May/December Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Elise, like any human being, has some fears. This isn't one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp! A fic that's NOT part of a series or challenge! And isn't just a crackfic! :o I'm addicted to challenges, what can I say. But I wanted to write smut for this pairing, so I just did it. Elise is explicitly legal in the game's canon (definitely no younger than 15), but I slapped on a warning out of courtesy anyway.

Elise had a decent number of fears, but the sight of her husband naked and towering over her was _not_ one of them. She'd expected him to be big, but even seeing his cock up close, knowing they'd be such a tight fit _excited_ her more than anything.

The fact that Ryoma seemed so relaxed didn't hurt, either. Their first night had been nearly perfect, only topped by the nights that followed.

He knelt on the futon, big hands bracing her hips as she sank down onto him, squealing in pleasure as his impressive length and girth filled her and he began to thrust, slow and deep. Elise wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him, wanting to feel every inch of him she could.

She'd been having these new feelings, these new desires for the past year. Blossoming, Camilla called it, a fancier word for growing up. Ryoma wasn't the first person she'd ever had racy thoughts about, but he was the first and only person to make her feel this incredible. Wild, unrestrained passion, his thrusts growing faster and going deeper, Elise riding him as the feelings spread thicker and thicker through her body.

"So close, Ryoma...!" she gasped, tightening her grip. "Mm, I-I'm gonna...!"

"Mm, come with me, Elise...!" And he gave a deep, driving thrust, moving against her in such a way that his muscled chest rubbed her nipples, Elise _screaming_ as the climax blazed through her just moments before she felt Ryoma release into her, hot and thick, mixing with the fluids pouring from her own pulsing core.

He shifted so she could pull off of him once they came back, and like always, she giggled as she felt their mixed juices spill from her. Sex with Ryoma was always very messy, and she didn't care.

"Let me clean you up." And he was pushing her back onto the futon, burying his mouth against her wet, sticky folds, Elise moaning and threading her fingers through his soft, wild hair. _This_ was why she didn't care how messy their sex was, Ryoma was _very_ good about cleaning up after himself.

And Elise didn't mind returning the favor, either, especially if it led to a second ride.

It usually did.


End file.
